Mungkin Seperti Itu
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: (Mungkin) seperti itulah cinta pertama itu ketika dirasa dengan kelima inderanya. RoxisVayne. Untuk FFC: Ada Gelas di FF-ku


(Mungkin) seperti itulah cinta pertama itu ketika dirasa dengan kelima inderanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin Seperti Itu**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Mana Khemia © Gust**

**RoxisVayne oneshot fanfiction**

**Dibuat untuk FFC: Ada 'Gelas' di FF-ku oleh hiradena**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(Mungkin) seperti itulah cinta pertama ketika Roxis melihatnya.

Hanya sesimpel sebuah senyuman yang terukir di bibir tipis itu serta sepasang manik biru safir yang menatap lembut padanya.

Atau mungkin, bisa jadi mata Roxis lah yang minusnya makin bertambah. Karena ia baru saja seolah melihat cahaya-cahaya dan bunga-bunga (kelewat) indah yang berterbangan di sekitar Vayne.

Mungkin, karena mata dan pengelihatan itu bisa menipu.

* * *

(Mungkin) seperti itulah cinta pertama ketika Roxis mencium baunya.

Seperti aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Vayne dan seloyang besar kue tart yang disodorkan sang pemuda perak di depan wajahnya. Dengan hiasan night-in-grape favoritnya dan krim seputih salju yang melapisi permukaan kue tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Roxis."

Dan jangan lupakan jajaran lilin berjumlah delapan belas buah yang berjajar di atas kue tart itu.

Atau mungkin bisa jadi hidung Roxis lah yang sedang terganggu, karena ia sama sekali tak bisa mencium aroma gosong dari tumpukan kue-kue gagal yang bersemayam di sudut workshop sana.

Mungkin, karena hidung dan penciuman itu bisa menipu.

* * *

(Mungkin) seperti itulah cinta pertama ketika Roxis mendengarkan suaranya.

Layaknya suara Vayne ketika berbicara dan memanggil namanya, atau saat ketika Vayne berteriak kaget karena ledakan akibat sintesis Philo. Juga saat di mana sang pemuda perak itu tertawa dengan nada suara lembut yang terdengar bagai harmoni di telinga Roxis.

Atau mungkin bisa jadi kalau telinga Roxis sedang terkena efek _jetlag_ atau apa, karena anehnya ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Vayne sementara di dalam workhop masih ada enam orang lain yang sedari tadi tidak menutup mulut mereka.

Mungkin, karena telinga dan pendengaran itu bisa menipu.

* * *

(Mungkin) seperti itulah cinta pertama ketika Roxis mengecapnya.

Karena jemari Vayne yang terlumuri oleh selai Lando terlihat begitu menggoda dan Roxis tak kuasa menolak untuk mencicipinya tatkala ia diminta untuk mencoba merasakan hasil sintesis buatan sang pemuda perak.

"Bagaimana, Roxis? Kurang manis kah?"

Cukup manis. Terlalu manis, malah.

Atau mungkin bisa jadi lidah Roxis sedang mengalami malfungsi karena kemarin ia baru saja dipaksa untuk meminum hasil sintesis Pamela.

Mungkin, karena lidah dan pengecap itu bisa menipu.

* * *

(Mungkin) seperti itulah cinta pertama ketika Roxis menyentuhnya.

Roxis baru tahu kalau helai rambut Vayne begitu halus, selembut bulu kucing. Juga bahwa ternyata tubuh Vayne begitu mungil, kecil, begitu terasa cocok dan pas ketika ia masuk dalam dekapan Roxis.

(Kemudian Roxis menjadi makin lupa. Mengapa ia memeluk sang pemuda yang harusnya jadi saingannya ini?)

Atau mungkin bisa jadi Roxis hanya tergerak untuk memeluk Vayne karena sang alkemis muda itu terlihat begitu tak berdaya dengan buliran air mata serta bahu yang gemetar itu.

Mungkin, karena jemari dan indera peraba itu bisa menipu.

* * *

Dan mungkin—sepertinya, seperti itulah cinta pertama ketika Roxis bertanya pada hatinya.

Karena jantung yang berdebar, perut yang tergelitik, serta wajah yang memerah itu terasa begitu asing dan tak nyata ketika Roxis mencerna dengan pikirannya.

Hanya saja, berbagai perasaan asing itu terasa begitu nyaman ketika ia merasakan dengan hati.

Mungkin saja, esensi dari cinta pertama itu adalah seorang pemuda bernama Vayne Aurelius.

Setidaknya bagi Roxis—mungkin.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

a/n: YA AMPUN HAHAHAHA BERAKHIR DENGAN NGACO DAN GAJE SERTA ISINYA CUMA 0.5K DOANG! BAYANGIN!

Nah, fanfic ini diikutsertakan dalam challenge Ada Gelas di FF-ku. Sebenernya saya dapet tema Ace of Cups, yang implikasi kartunya itu ke permulaan hubungan—dengan kata lain semacam pdkt(?), jadinya saya ambil tema cinta pertama buat ini fic. Terus kelima indera itu dapet ide pas baca di wiki tentang kartu itu sendiri dan terinspirasi dari salah satu ficnya Heylalaa-san di fandom InaIre juga.

Last, ayo yang mampir, yang mampir ketik review dikit yuk? /plak!

/emangadayangmaumampirgitu?

~It's really stupid for you to fall when you have a pair of wings on your back~

The Fallen Kuriboh


End file.
